


Do You Need a Stepdad?

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Instagram, M/M, Meet-Cute, Twitter, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: When Claire Novak tweets a picture of her dad cooking, she didn't expect to go viral, or for everyone to be quite so hot for her dad.Based on a photo prompt: Teenager Claire posts a snarky tweet about her single dad Cas, and gets this response. She says ‘LOL no he’s gay’ so Dean tweets to ask if she needs a stepdad!





	Do You Need a Stepdad?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the folks on the Profound Bond Discord server who helped me out with some suggestions as I was writing this, and to justholdingstill for the edits!

'Claire! Dinner's almost ready!'

Claire rolled her eyes, but came stomping down the stairs anyway. She huffed when she saw her dad standing at the stove, wearing just the shorts he'd been running in, frowning over a steak that had passed well done several minutes earlier. _Cas Novak, master chef_ , she thought with an eye roll. She snapped a quick picture and tweeted it with the caption _Meet my dad, the worst cook on the planet_. Putting her phone in her pocket with a grin, she walked over and moved the overcooked meat to her dad's plate before cooking her own to a much more reasonable medium-rare.

'Thanks Claire-Bear. I never know how long to cook these for,' he said sheepishly.

'Ugh, Dad, I'm fifteen, not five. It's just Claire now.'

'Apologies. But no matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby.'

'You're so cheesy,' she complained, throwing a piece of carrot at him. They ate mostly in companionable silence, with Cas asking the occasional question about school and Claire providing the occasional two word answer. She was just finishing washing the dishes when she felt her phone buzz repeatedly in her pocket. 'What the hell?'

Looking at the lock screen, it seemed that she was getting a constant stream of Twitter notifications. When she opened them, she got the shock of her life; her tweet of Cas cooking had gone viral in under an hour, and much worse- not to mention way gross- was that Twitter was apparently thirsty for her dad.

_I don't need him to cook_ , said one tweet _. The piece of meat holding the pan looks much tastier than the one in the pan_ , said another. Then she recognised one of the tweeters as her friend Ben's mom, Ms Braeden. She was a single parent too, and was always flirting with Cas when she saw him at PTA meetings or whatever. Her tweet was the worst of all: _Do you need a stepmom? ;-)_ Well, maybe this was a good opportunity to set the woman straight on the fact that her dad, well, _wasn’t_.

_LOL, nah, he's gay!_ she replied.

Less than a minute later, a reply appeared to that from someone called @Impala67. **_Do you need a stepdad?_**  

Claire had to admit that it was a little bit funny. She clicked on Impala67's profile and was surprised that actually he was kind of cute for an old guy. He was probably about her dad's age actually, but unlike Cas's tweets, which were all about saving bees and best practice in guinea pig care, this guy had some stuff that wasn't even that lame. He liked classic rock and had a cool-looking old car. Apparently he was friends with Ms Braeden, which was a mark against him, but that could be forgiven because she probably wouldn’t have been happy about the stepdad comment. Judging by the pictures he posted, he lived in the same town, and suddenly an idea began to form in Claire's head.

The fact that he was totally nerdy and embarrassing aside, she had to admit that her dad was a pretty great guy. He'd raised her himself after her mom died when she was four, and he'd always been honest with her about their family. He and her mom had been best friends, and both were gay; they had wanted to have children, so they decided to have a baby by artificial insemination and raise her together. Sadly, Amelia had died in a car accident, leaving Cas to take care of Claire by himself. He'd often talked about how happy their non-traditional family had been, but he never talked about how hard it had been to lose the person who had been his friend, family, and co-parent. As far as Claire could tell, he never dated, and she was pretty sure he had to be lonely. What was the harm in a little matchmaking?

Pulling up Impala67's tweet again, she replied with _LOL maybe? Can you cook_?

It was only a few seconds later when he replied with _**I make the best damn burgers in the state!!!** _

She tweeted back _Ya rite, Harvelle's Roadhouse makes the best burgers!_ Cas loved their burgers, so if Impala67's were anything like that- her phone pinged again and his response made her eyes widen.

**_Course they are, I'm the chef there!_** OK, she definitely had to make this happen. If nothing else she'd get amazing burgers for a while.

_OMG r u serious? Dad luvs them! Ur hired LOL!_

**_Has he got Twitter?_ **

_Ya but he's super boring. He's @cas4beez_

**_Your dad is the bee guy?? I love his tweets, he's so funny!_ **

_LOL OK whatevs. Sounds like ur a match made in heaven!_

**_Thanks future step-daughter ;-)_ **

 

'Claire, honey, have you finished your homework yet?'

Claire sighed and switched off her Twitter notifications. 'I'll just go finish now,' she called back, 'and then I'm going to bed.'

'Come give me a hug goodnight then.' She gave him a big squeeze, and he put a kiss on her forehead like he'd done since she was a baby. 'Sweet dreams my sweet girl.'

'Night Daddy, sleep well.' Algebra homework soon had her forgetting all about Twitter.

 

The next morning, Claire got ready for school and went down to breakfast in her usual sleepy daze, but woke up from the shock of seeing the state her dad was in. Normally Cas was up at dawn, so that he was showered, dressed and on his second cup of coffee by the time Claire came down. Today he was still in his pyjamas, his hair was a mess, and he looked exhausted.

'Hey Dad, you sick or something?'

'Hmm? Oh no, sorry to worry you, Claire-Bear. I, um, I was just up late last night, that's all.' His cheeks grew pink, and he was obviously trying not to smile.

'Insomnia?'

'Uh, no, I was just talking to a new friend online, and I lost track of time.'

'Oh, OK. Just remember, nudes last forever on the internet,' she teased, mimicking the sexting talk he had given her when she'd started junior high.

'Claire! I would never!'

'Sure, Dad, sure. Anyway, gotta run, bus is in five. Have a good day!' She grabbed her backpack and ran out the door before he could make any more denials about his online activities. Once she got to the bus stop, she pulled up his profile and looked at his recent threads. Sure enough, there was one from the night before, and of course it was about bees.

_Unlike other nectar-eating insects, bees don't suck up nectar but lap it up with their long tongues and reach into deeper flowers #beefax_

Claire groaned and rolled her eyes. What a freaking nerd she had for a parent. As she expected, there was a reply from Impala67.

**_Sounds kinky! Bet the queen bees are happy to have all those long tongues around ;-)_ **

Claire tried her best not to be grossed out by an old dude making sexual innuendo at her equally old father and read on.

_I've never heard one complain! :-D Do you like bees @Impala67?_

**_I like your tweets about bees @cas4beez. Are you a pro beekeeper or something?_ **

_I'm an entomologist, I study insects for a living, and specialise in bees_

**_That's hot ;-) I dig smart guys_ **

_Is that a flirtation? *blush*_

**_Damn right it is! Wanna take this to DM? ;-)_ **

_Yes, good idea ;-)_

The thread ended there, thank goodness, and there was nothing on god's green earth that would ever make her want to snoop on her dad's DM at this moment. But hey, if their conversation had been interesting enough to make Cas forget to go to bed, maybe that was kind of a nice thing.

When she got home from school, Cas was already there, and the stern expression on his face did not bode well. 'Uh, hey dad, what's up?'

'Hello Claire. What have I told you about posting people's pictures online without their consent?'

Ah. He must have found out about the tweet. 'Not to do it,' she said sheepishly.

'And what did you do yesterday?'

'Posted a picture of you online without your consent.'

'Yes. I certainly did not expect to see myself on Buzzfeed today, regardless of what a good bee-sounding name it has.'

'Buzzfeed?! My tweet actually went viral enough for Buzzfeed?'

'Yes it did, although I think that was mainly due to Lisa and Dean's comments afterwards.'

'Who's Dean?'

Cas blushed and mumbled, 'He's Impala67.'

'Ooh, right, Impala67. And is he the reason you were up so late last night?'

'I.. I… that is…' he stuttered. 'Just… go to your room and think about what you've done.' He pointed up the stairs and tried to look angry, but his lips were twitching in that way they did when he was trying not to smile. As soon as Claire got upstairs, she pulled out her phone and looked up the Buzzfeed article.

 

**Hot dad, bad cook: teen's tweet complaining about dinner goes viral thanks to dad's hot bod**

That steak must be dry as hell, because Twitter is thirsty AF

_Twitter user @grumpyhottopical probably didn't expect to go viral when she posted a tweet of her dad @cas4beez turning a steak into a hockey puck, but that's what she got thanks to the epically toned torso he had on display!_

 

 

_The ladies were immediately chiming in:_

 

 

_But @grumpyhottopical broke their hearts with her reply to @LisaBYoga:_

 

 

_So the guys started chipping in:_

 

_She must have found @Impala67 interesting, because he got an interview on the spot!_

 

 

_He didn't waste any time, going straight to the prize:_

 

_That looks promising! Maybe @grumpyhottopical will get a new stepdad after all!_

 

Claire groaned. No wonder Cas was angry; the entire internet was now speculating on his love life, and even worse as far as Claire was concerned, thousands of random people were having dirty thoughts about her dad, and that was just, like, totally eww. She could only hope it would all die down quickly when the next big viral thing came along, and that she wouldn't get grounded forever.

**********

_Two years later_

 

**Remember hot dad, bad cook? The sexy dad who went viral last year is getting married!**

And one of his Twitter admirers is the lucky guy!

_A couple of years ago we told you about Twitter user @grumpyhottopical, whose tweet about her super hot father cooking shirtless went viral. It looked like maybe sexy dad @cas4beez had made a love connection with @Impala67, who offered to be @grumphottopical's stepdad. Well, it seems they really did hit it off! @Impala67 had this announcement to make Instagram:_

_And @cas4beez gave us a sneak peek into their engagement photo shoot:_

 

 

_So what does @grumpyhottopical think of her matchmaking? It looks like she's pretty happy with her new family:_

 

 

_We at Buzzfeed wish the happy couple all the best for the future!_

 


End file.
